High-speed serial link channels delivering an effective data rate above 5 Gb/s in a backplane environment are subject to significant signal distortion due to inter-symbol interference (ISI). Transmitters and receivers need to compensate for most of the signal distortion using very low complexity schemes in order to obtain a target bit error rate (BER) of less than or equal to 10−17 at Gb/s rates and under severe power and complexity restrictions. This constrained space presents significant challenges to well-known signal processing and coding techniques, and sub-optimal but efficient alternatives are sometimes needed to fulfill the task.
Attenuation caused by conductor and dielectric losses causes dispersion ISI. Another important ISI component is reflections, which are essentially multipath components of a signal and originate from impedance discontinuities such as those caused by connectors of line cards at both transmit and receive ends. In addition to ISI distortion, cross-talk effects from far and near end adjacent channels is becoming increasingly significant.
To counteract channel attenuation at high bit rates, conventional 2-level pulse amplitude modulation (2-PAM) signaling may be replaced by other multi-level signaling schemes that utilize more than two signal levels. That is, in a 2-PAM signaling system, each conductor in the system may carry signals at one of two signal levels (i.e., at either a logic zero level or a logic one level). Thus, in a 2-PAM signaling system, each conductor in the system can only transmit one bit of data per bit time. However, in a 4-level pulse amplitude modulation (4-PAM) signaling system, for example, each conductor in the system may carry signals at four different signal levels (i.e., four different symbols). Thus, in a 4-PAM signaling system, each conductor in the system can transmit two bits of data simultaneously at one half the symbol rate for an equivalent bandwidth.
While advantageous in channels with dominant attenuation, signaling systems that utilize more than two signal levels may be more sensitive to reflections and cross-talk than 2-PAM signaling systems due to the reduction in signal margin as a result of carrying more information per symbol. Thus, in cases where high loss and reflections are combined, the advantages of signaling systems that utilize more than two signal levels over 2-PAM signaling systems may be lost.
In order to preserve the advantages of signaling systems that utilize more than two signal levels over 2-PAM signaling, it is desirable to eliminate full-swing transitions (FST) between sequential symbols, as illustrated in the above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/314,985. This enhances system performance in terms of: 1.) voltage margins (Vm) by reducing peak distortion (PD) via the elimination of one or more worst case sequences; and 2.) timing margins (Tm), especially at outer eyes where FST close eyes the most.
It is also desirable to secure a minimum density of desirable signal transitions useful for clock recovery, as also illustrated in the above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/314,985. These clock data recovery (CDR) transitions prevent continuous phase drifting from an optimum sampling point at the center of an eye in plesiochronous systems with frequency offsets between received data and a local receive clock.
As described in the above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/314,985, transition-limiting codes may be utilized in multi-PAM signaling systems to realize the above-mentioned desirable qualities. As also described in the above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/314,985, a unique property exists in certain transition-limiting codes, whereby certain outer multi-PAM signal levels, and their associated signal transitions, are periodically unused. As further described in the above-referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/314,985, these periodically unused outer multi-PAM signal levels, and their associated signal transitions, may be used in framing codewords (i.e., identifying the boundary of a codeword). However, the use of these periodically unused outer multi-PAM signal levels, and their associated signal transitions, is not limited in this regard. That is, since these periodically unused outer multi-PAM signal levels, and their associated signal transitions, essentially constitute spare bandwidth, it may be desirable to use these periodically unused outer multi-PAM signal levels, and their associated signal transitions, for other beneficial purposes.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for utilizing spare bandwidth resulting from the use of a code in a multi-level signaling system in an efficient and cost effective manner.